bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
L.O.G.O.
(Lonely Over-sensitive Grand Obliterator) is a user reference blimp. It has 3 forms, each representing different personality/traits the user gives through time. Early-game Form On entrance, will appear as a small blimp, around the size of a MOAB. It moves at the speed of a Blue Bloon, and has 20,000 HP. Abilities Introduction (Passive) When entering, will start walking more slowly, at the speed of a Glued Blue Bloon. It will slowly spawn Blue Bloons, every 5 seconds. This will last for 10 seconds, and at the same time, will reflect 50% of the projectiles shot. Play Safe When used, the blimp will stop and turn backwards, lasting for 10 seconds. It takes 1.5 seconds to startup, and when turned backwards, 90% of the projectiles will deal no damage (but still vulnerable to special effects), and it would slide backwards (or forwards, towards the end) in the speed of a ZOMG. After the move, it will just turn back and move normally. It cannot be used again for 10 seconds. Perfectionism When used, the blimp will fade away, then return with a barrier surrounding it. It takes 2 seconds to start up and the barrier will absorb 1,500HP damage. When the barrier is on, the blimp's power/health/speed will slowly increase in arbitrary rates, until it reaches the limit (200% the original power, full health, 150% the original speed), and will keep on regenerating if any of the stat gets lowered during the ability. When the barrier breaks, the blimp would stop, and try to rebuild the barrier, at the rate of 7% per second. The barrier health can still be lowered, but once the barrier is rebuilt, the barrier will expand until it covers the whole screen, and the towers getting inside the barrier will deal 2HP Damage and get stunned. The barrier cannot be damaged (but still absorbs all attack) at this moment, and then it will disappear, unveiling the second form of . If the barrier is also broken after reconstruction, it would lower all its stats (20% power, -20% health, 80% speed), and would proceed to , while recovering the stats that have been lowered below default. Flourishing Form If the barrier is successfully rebuilt, the blimp would grow larger, into the size of a ZOMG. It has 100,000 HP, and moves as fast as a Green Bloon. Abilities It will mostly perform the , with occasionally some unique abilities. Delreq! Applies delreq into random towers. Cannot be used for 10 seconds. Delreq-a-tron Spawns a delreq-a-tron. It will be placed on a random area, doing on towers (only happens if tower can be nerfed/buffed with ability). Will cause additional Rage and cause the tower to target at the Delreq-a-tron. Has 1500 HP. Arguments Increase power by 100%, decrease defense by 100%. Will start shooting flame rapidly with 180px/s speed in random directions, dealing 1HP damage every tick it collides with a tower. Lasts for 10 seconds. During the ability, if over 1000 HP damage is dealt to the blimp, it will instantly activate . Negativity Decrease power by 50%, Increase defense by 50%. Will start shooting dark blue flame with 120px/s speed in random directions. These flame will simply disappear on contact with towers, but will reset all their buffed stats. The speed and rate of fire of the flames will slow down, and fully stops after 15 seconds. If this is activated from Arguments, it will shoot larger blue flame. These drains 2HP damage every tick it collides with a tower, but will also rage the target. Once the ability ends, there will be 3 outcomes: * has >50% health left: The effect will fade as usual, but it will use the ability with effects combined with Negativity: The blimp will shoot both red and blue flames, lasting for 10 seconds. * has <50% health left: The blimp will start generating a regenerating barrier like in , except that when it is fully built, it will collapse instantly, generating a big shock, dealing 120-sqrt(distance in px) HP Damage. The blimp will return to its First Form. If the barrier breaks, it will rush off the track and out of the screen. * has <25% health left: The blimp will once again generate an expanding barrier, stunning the enemies. If the blimp runs away, it will leave the track empty for at most 1 minute, or 5 seconds of no input. The blimp will then reenter from the entrance, returning to its First Form. It would be done as if the battle has restarted. Reborn Form After the 2nd barrier expansion, the blimp will also run away. However, when it returns, it comes as a much smaller version, around the size of a Mini-moab. It has 80,000 HP, and moves as fast as a Red Bloon. It also has an Auracryst of any color, around the blimp. Abilities Away From Arguments(Passive) When hit, the blimp will always use its Auracryst to block. If the Auracryst breaks, it would start rebuilding one, which takes 20 seconds. When hit with a fire attack, it would directly reflect it. Who cares? The blimp would run 20% faster, while deactivating its passive abilities. Cannot be used again for 10 seconds. Sense-making The blimp will slow down for 2 seconds, just to gain 2% extra dodge chance permanently. Chance stacks exponentially, so that next time this ability is used, the blimp would have 4.04% dodge chance. Cannot be used for more than 4 times in a minute. Play Safe 2 The blimp will create an extra Auracryst temporarily, and will start spinning both of them rapidly. The Auracryst will reflect 80% of launched projectiles (Darts, Blades etc) and Absorb 60% of streamed projectiles (Laser beams etc). Towers in a 100px radius range will be dealt 2HP damage every time the Auracryst sweeps through the target. Lasts for 5 seconds, cannot be used again for 10 seconds. Perfectionism 2 The blimp will create a barrier, and slowly increase in power and speed. The stats will not have a limit, but will slowly resume back to normal if the barrier is broken. Barrier has 2000 HP. Cannot be used again in 10 seconds. Negativity 2 The blimp will start blowing wind at random direction, slowing the launched projectiles by 5% every tick. The projectiles may stop moving and even move backwards towards the towers. Cannot be used again in 10 seconds. Global Abilities Throughout all 3 forms, would use the same abilities. However, they would have differing effects. HTML *'1st Form': Moves speedily from the start to the end of the track multiple times, ignoring Road Items. Ends at where the blimp would've ended up as if it's moving normally. *'2nd Form': Increases speed by 100% for 5 seconds. *'3rd Form': Will not use this move at all. Cooldown time: 15 Seconds *'1st Form': Spawns a random button, activation by clicking. *'2nd Form': Spawns a random button, activation by mouseover. *'3rd Form': Spawns a invisible button, activation by mouseovering for 2 seconds. When activated, one of these random effects will be applied to certain towers: Slow (30%), Weaken (15%), Freeze(5s), and Poison(2 Damage per second, 5s). The button disappears after 10 seconds. Cooldown time: 20 seconds after activation/button fading *'1st Form': Gains ability to perform 2 HTML abilities at once (cannot stack, cannot use this one), for one time. Cooldown stacks. *'2nd Form': Gains ability to perform 2 CSS abilities at once (can stack), for one time. Doesn't work with Display:none;. Cooldown stacks. *'3rd Form': Gains ability to perform 2 HTML/CSS/Javascript abilities at once (can stack), for one time. Cooldown fixed to be 1 minute. CSS Display:none; *'1st Form': Turns invisible for 12 seconds, cannot be detected without Radar. *'2nd Form': Turns invisible for 6 seconds, cannot be hit. *'3rd Form': Turns invisible for 8 seconds, cannot be detected without Radar. Will secretly deal 2HP damage to nearby towers if they can't detect it. Cooldown time: 20 Seconds Border:ridge 2px; *'1st Form': Will not use this move at all. *'2nd Form': Generates a shield. 1500 HP. *'3rd Form': Generates a shield. Also acts as a [[#|'1st Form' button]]. 800 HP. Cooldown time: 10 Seconds. Cannot stack for more than 2 times. @animation *'1st Form': Nudges towers away from a 100px radius. *'2nd Form': Downgrade one tower on both paths. Cannot downgrade below 0. *'3rd Form': Has 40% dodge chance for 10 seconds. Cooldown time: 20 Seconds. Javascript Text input *'1st Form': document.write: Reset all special effects/stats for everything. Gains 5% power. *'2nd Form': document.getElementById: Chooses a specific tower. Randomizes health from 0% to 20%. *'3rd Form': $(this).html: Sets self's stat (power 120%, speed 120%, health unchanged). No Cooldown. Cooldown time: 30 Seconds. 0 for 3rd Form. Conditional *'1st Form': if (dps >= 25): Disables a tower with 25 DPS or above for 20 seconds. *'2nd Form': if (popCount <= 10,000): Disables 3 tower with Pop Count of 10,000 or below for 10 seconds. *'3rd Form': if !(HP): Disables all tower for 3 seconds. Cooldown time: 20 Seconds. DOM *'1st Form': Will not use this move at all. *'2nd Form': document.getElementsByTagName: Chooses a kind of tower. If there are >5 of the same kind, it will drain health from all of them, leaving 10% HP. If there are <=5 of the same kind, it will destroy all of them directly. Has a 20% Chance to miss and choose a kind of tower that doesn't exist on the field. *'3rd Form': $("").val: Chooses a class of tower (Normal Attack, Special Effect, Assist, Passive) and set all of them into 1 HP. Has 10% Chance to fail. Cooldown time: 40 Seconds. Coding Hack *'1st Form': Script Kiddie: Copies one tower's function and uses them for 10 seconds. *'2nd Form': Sol Editor: Saves its current status. Will resume into the stats for once at a random time. *'3rd Form': Hex P-code: For 10 seconds, damage dealt turns into healing. Special Effects nullified. Cooldown time: 1 minute. Scripting *'1st Form': Trigger: For 3 seconds, mouse distance converts into blimp movement. *'2nd Form': Templates: Gains regenerating barrier like . Barrier caps at 100HP, restoring 10 per second. *'3rd Form': Low-class Language: For 5 minutes, abilities take 2 seconds to startup and only has 2 seconds cooldown. *'3rd Form(Rare)': Obfuscated Language: For 5 minutes, abilities will stun for 3 seconds/inflict 1HP damage to targeted opponents, but abilities will be performed half as often. Cooldown time: 10 seconds. Trivia * 's effect is a reference to B.B.B., my second conception and my first blimp. * is a reference to Solid Bloon, my first conception. It also shows how I used to be shy in early BCoW life, doing some mediocre conceptions to gain confidence/reputation. * is a reference to the deleted conception "D.E.L.R.E.Q.", while adapting the ability Delete Request(Status Effect) back. * is a reference to P.N.E.U.M.O.N.O.U.L.T.R.A.M.I.C.R.O.S.C.O.P.I.C.S.I.L.I.C.O.V.O.L.C.A.N.O.C.O.N.I.O.S.I.S., one of my early serious conceptions. *The global abilities are basically a showcase of my real-life abilities. However, the effects are made up and I seldom do these now. *The barrier will be in different colors: White in First Form, Red in Second Form, and Green in Third Form. * , , are references to when I'm being over-serious on stuff happening, and eventually raging and "leaving" this wiki. Or when I decide to come back, which is referenced as and , I'll usually act more awkward and stuff. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Attacking Bloons Category:User References Category:User Bloons